


Forever Young

by Nocturnalist (CaptainJack)



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJack/pseuds/Nocturnalist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman runs away from home to go to "The Big City" (New York), but finds that city life is just as bad as small-town life. But what happens when Henry Morgan and Jo Martinez find this unhappy youth on the Brooklyn bridge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Eleanor slipped quietly down the stairs and across the living-room. She was trying hard not to wake her parents which is why it took her a full hour to cross their bedroom, set her note on her mother's nightstand, and leave again. She was almost ready to leave, she had her backpack full of the things from her room that she would need and all she had left to do was get some food and hit the road. Her parents never understood that this small town was stifling her and she had to get out. No, they'd never understand and what's more they'd force her to stay in this infernal place until she was tied down by something else, a job, a boyfriend, regular friends. Right now she was utterly unattached, they hadn't made her get a job yet, she was between boyfriends at the moment, and she had just managed to loose all her regular friends by doing something monumentally stupid that pissed them all off. She wasn't ready to even think about that one yet, let alone talk about it. No, now was perfect. She would leave, take a bus to New York City and get a job there. She had everything planed out, she'd secretly applied to several colleges there (not just the three within half-an-hour of that damn town that her parents had sanctioned).

 

 


	2. Only the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enanor gets a nasty surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short again, sorry

I got off the bus at the entrance to the college and started walking up the long drive to the impressive edifice. I was energised and ready to experience big city life, I mean it had to be better than small town life, where everyone knows everything about everyone because they all grew-up together. That town was so small it was practically incest if you didn't marry outside the town. I was suddenly snapped out of my ruminations by a rude call of "Hey Freshman! If you don't have any luggage you can come carry mine!" I looked up slowly. That was infinitely ruder than anything I had experienced at home, probably because people at home knew I was tougher than they were which encouraged them to leave me alone. "Hey Freshman, I'm talking to you!" the upperclassman shout again. I decided I would just ignore him and go straight to the admissions office. It was the wrong decision. I was made aware of that fact when a fist connected with the side of my head.

I woke up for what felt like the first time in a while to a rhythmic beeping sound, that instantly recognisable sound of a heart monitor that tells you you're in a hospital. I groaned and instantly regretted it because it set off an insistent pounding in my head. A doctor came running into my room and sighed in relief, "Oh good, you're awake. Let's try and keep you that way." I blinked at her. "Someone hit you very hard in the head and gave you a rather bad concussion. It wouldn't have been all that worrying if you had stayed conscious, but you blacked out. We were worried you wouldn't wake up again," she said helpfully, "By the way, what's your name, you didn't have any ID on you and I hate to keep calling you Jane Doe in my head now that you're awake."

"I'd rather you called me Jane Doe, you see a ran away from home so I could go to college and I don't want my parents finding me and dragging me home," I said.

"Fair enough Jane, but I do have to ask that you tell the cop who's been patiently waiting outside exactly what happened and why you're here if not your real name," the doctor said. I nodded, that seemed fair.

The doctor sent the cop in. "Hello," he said, "I'm Mike Hanson with the homicide division of the eleventh precinct. Don't worry, the only reason why homicide was sent out was that we were waiting to see if we would have to investigate yours." I raised an eyebrow at him. "I didn't say that terribly well did I? What I meant was that if you had died instead of waking up we would have been investigating a murder instead of an assault," he clarified. I made a little 'Oh' shape with my lips as what he was getting at sank in. "I'm sorry I can't give you a good description of my attacker because I was trying to look like I hadn't heard him taunting me, but I can tell you he was an upperclassman at the college I'm attending, and before you ask I'll tell you the name of the college just as soon as I remember."

  



	3. OCME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elanor/Jane goes to the precinct.

When I finally got out of the hospital Detective Hanson took me down to the precinct to look at a line up of suspects. "Do any of these guys look familiar?" he asked. 

"Not really, but if you had each of them say the word freshman as if the word implied a inferiority then I'm sure I could tell you who it was," I said. Hanson gave the instructions to the line up. 

"Number five for sure," I asserted.

"Alright, you can go back to school now, we'll call you if we need anything further from you," he said.

"Could you possibly point me to someone who I could talk to about possibly getting a secretarial job here?" I asked.

"That office there," he indicated.

"Thanks Detective," I said and smiled at him.

______________________________________________

"I'm sorry Jane, but we just don't have any openings. If I were you I would check with the OCME's office, they always have extra jobs," Lt. Reece said, "I understand your predicament, but honestly the fact that you don't want to share your real name works against you as well."

"Well, if you'd point me in the right direction I will go see about a job with the OCME," I said. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, but it's a prolog so.... Anyway, I promice that future chapters will be longer. Also future chapters may warrent a different rating so keep your eye out if that sort of thing will bother you.


End file.
